


When High Grade Talks...

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting drunk can be interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When High Grade Talks...

“Just what is so great about her, anyway?” Rodimus blearily tried to focus on his current drinking partner and realized just how fragging drunk he was. It was forgotten a moment later as he tried to figure out what Springer had meant with the question in the first place, which 'she', for starters? Not that he knew a lot of 'shes', no one did, after all, the femme frame type was hardly made anymore as the war raged on and most opted for heavier chassis types and another kind of aesthetics had taken over from the days of the Golden Age. 

“Great about who?” Rodimus managed to ask though his mind was going off on its own merry drunken tangent of comparing his slim chassis type with that of a femme chassis. He was just as slim and pretty. Prettier really, less overly curvy, more balance and thicker armor… But if that didn’t appeal to Springer? Maybe he liked mechs his own size, or true femmes. The last would be really depressing, he just did not want to take a femme chassis, a larger one… now that was possible. 

“Arcee!” The name was almost snorted out, Springer was obviously annoyed that Rodimus couldn’t follow his thoughts even though the question had come completely out of the blue. 

His sister? Rodimus flickered his optics to the side, wondering why Springer was asking why his younger sister was so great. Or at least why the green triple changer was asking him about it, shouldn’t he ask… ugh, he couldn’t even remember the name of… oh wait! Chromia, right, scary femme but what would you expect from Ironhide’s spark twin?

“What is so great about her? I would really like to know!” So Springer had a thing for Chromia? Rodimus almost wished he could just get up and walk off in an insulted huff, but since Springer didn’t know of his crush, that would be ineffectual. 

“Urr… I guess her coloring? And her perky personality, noting much gets Arcee down, you know?” Whereas Springer was a brooder, and a planner. The big green mech looked sexy doing both… and his rotors flexed so enticingly when he was planning something, flexed and shifted them with his moods and words. About as far from Arcee as a mech, or femme, could get in personality. Rodimus rather liked that, his sister was not a personality he would like to spent his life sparkbonded to. He’d likely end up killing her! 

“Stop smiling like a sap.” A green fist smashed into the table top just shy of his cube of high grade and Rodimus jumped as a jolt of fear and battle readiness flashed though his muddled processor only to be drowned not an astrosecond later in his resistant high grade rush. 

“I wasn’t smiling like a sap, what the hell is up with you?” It was as much of a growl as Rodimus could manage as things stood, and he was far too drunk to make the threatening tone real in any way. 

“I just want to know why she’s got what I want! What is it really… is she that good in the berth? Does she suck spike that well, does she spike that damn good? What?” Rodimus stared wide optic'd at his friend and secret crush, wishing vaguely that he wasn’t so fragging high off his aft that he couldn’t really get the more subtle nuances of this conversation. If it had any…

“How in the Pit would I know? She’s not my spark twin, I’ve never wanted to berth her or even considered if I wanted to!” Taking a good swig of high grade, to get the rather eww images of his sister performing any of the mentioned acts on or with Chromia off his mind, Rodimus got the second surprise of the orn. Springer grabbed his wrist in his large, ohprimuseyes!, hand and almost yanked him onto the table top, ignoring the high grade spilling all over the place. 

“I am not in the mood for jokes, Roddy, frag it! Tell me why you prefer her over me!” Even high and slow those words were rather plain enough for Rodimus to get the idea. 

“Why… is that why you’ve been ignoring my hints?” Springer looked adorably confused when his smaller friend crawled, unsteadily, onto the table and continued over it and more or less into his green lap and up his chest in a sinuous, almost sinful move. Rodimus had no capacity left to worry about possibly being wrong, far too excited at this hint that his crush was not one sided. 

“But if you insist on having it stated out loud; I have never berthed my sister, Arcee, who is happily involved with Ironhide’s sparktwin Chromia andMUHF!” That was about as far as he got, but that was just fine… he would rather be kissed senseless and drunkenly groped by Springer then tell him all the reasons why he should be doing just that!

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for the DeviantArt artist glacierscience <3
> 
> Beta  
> Darkesong


End file.
